AVALANCHE!
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: In an alternate reality, Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputian must save their town after it is covered by an avalanche.


Title: "AVALANCHE!"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: In an alternate reality, Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputian must save their town after it is covered by an avalanche.  
Disclaimer: Katheryne "Kitty" "Shadowcat" Pryde; Illyana "Magik" Rasputian; Piotr "Colossus" Rasputian; and the X-Men are © & TM Marvel comics and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit from this story.

It was a beautiful day in Wandering Valley. Over the last week, several inches of snow had fallen. The moutains all had a beautiful snowcap. Nobody in the town of Haleysville had an idea of the dangerous situation that would soon befall the town.

Katheryne and Illyana were hiking up a hill. As they reached the top of the hill, Illyana stooped down and picked up a snowball when Kitty wasn't looking. She threw it at her friend who phased just in time for the snowball to go flying past her right ear and hit the tree directly behind her.

"Oh, yeah?" Kitty said as she threw a snowball back at the culprit. Illyana ducked for cover, but it was too late. The snowball hit her shoulder with a Splat! Laughing merrily, the friends continued the snowfight until they were both tired of the game. Kitty leaned against a tree; Illyana sat down beside her.

The sunlight bathed the town below in its golden rays. Birds twittered happily. Illyana sighed, "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Kitty agreed.

Suddenly, everything grew eeriely quiet. The two friends looked at each other as if to ask, "What is it this time?" As one, they turned to look in the direction the sound was coming from. Something was coming that was for sure, but what was it?

Illyana was the first to spot it, "AVALANCHE!"

"IT'S HEADED FOR THE TOWN!"

The avalanche swept rapidly down the hill, covering everything, living and non-living, small and big, plants and animals, buildings and people, everything. Before the girls knew it, the town was completely covered.

"What are we going to do?" Illyana looked at Kitty, hoping she had the answer.

Kitty did not let her friend down. "We have to go get help."

"We could go to Ladena, but we have so little supplies."

Kitty shook her head determinedly. "We have to. Ladena's the nearest town. We may not make it there alive, but we have to at least try. Remember who's down there besides just the villagers - Piotr."

Illyana looked down at the town. "My brother . . . " Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she pushed them back. She turned to face Kitty. "You're right. We'd better get started."

"Let's go." Kitty started off northward for Ladena with Illyana following closely behind her.

* * *

The moon had risen high into the night sky when Kitty said, "I'm hungry. You?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" was Illyana's reply. They laughed, but their hearts were not in it.

Luckily, the girls had been on their way to the meadow for a picnic when the avalanche had happened, so they did have some food and two thermoses filled with hot cocoa. After they'd eaten, Illyana said, "Who would have thought today would turn out like it has?"

"Certainly not me," sighed Kitty.

"I wish Piotr were here," sighed Illyana.

"Me, too."

Stifling a yawn, Illyana stood up and stretched. "Come on, Kitty. We'd best keep going."

Although she was tired and her muscles ached, Kitty knew in her heart her friend was right, so she joined Illyana. Together, they continued toward the town of Ladena.

* * *

Not long before dawn, the friends heard a low, long howl. "What was that?" wondered Illyana.

"It sounded like either a wolf or coyote," Kitty suggested.

"Probably a wolf," Illyana agreed with Kitty.

Indeed, just as Piotr's little sister said those words, a lone wolf poked its head around a bush.

"Uh-oh," Kitty breathed worriedly.

Illyana was not scared, though. She knelt down so she would be on the wolf's eye-level, patted her knee, and asked in a soothing voice, "What is it, boy? What's wrong?"

The wolf whimpered like it was hurt. Illyana stood up and walked confidently towards the wolf.

"Are you crazy!"

Illyana shook her head no before reaching the wolf and disappearing from view behind the bush. The next thing Kitty saw was the wolf licking Illyana's face. She laughed, relieved her friend had not been harmed, "Looks like you've made a friend."

"Yes," Illyana giggled in agreement.

"What was wrong with him?" Kitty noted the limp in the wolf's pace. "Did he get his foot caught in a trap?"

Illyana nodded.

* * *

The sun finally peeked above a great, big hill and shone its bright light down on the two brave girls. The duo and the wolf (they had not been able to get rid of him) crawled up the hill. The girls squinted at the brilliance of the early morning sunlight and then looked down the hill only to see . . . Ladena at long last!

Immediately, they forgot their tiredness and their aches and pains and ran down the hill, hollering at the top of their lungs, "HELP US! HELP US!"

The people of Ladena came out of their homes to see what was going on. Upon hearing the girls tell their tale, they hurriedly formed a rescue party and set off to rescue Haleysville. It took them the rest of the night and most of the next day to dig a path into the town. Many people were hurt, but, thanks to Kitty's and Illyana's speedy rescue, none were dead.

When the girls set eyes on Piotr's tall and muscular form, they ran to him and threw their arms around him in a group hug. Piotr laughed delightedly as he hugged them back. "Ah, my brave Snowflake and beautiful Katya!"

**The End**


End file.
